Reason To Live
by Chosen2007
Summary: I hate the current storyline for Jessica, I could do better, I will tell this story backwards 1-3 and then on Chap 4 I will start at the begining, Dominick is my characters, he is a patient for self-injury meets Jessica, they get released and falls 4 Nat
1. The Wedding

Reason To Live

By

Chosen2007

Part One

December 31, 2008

It was Natalie's greatest joy she was going to get married today and she was getting ready for the honeymoon. Christian was good, Mcbain was intense but Dominick was even more. He actually let her in to everything about him, the best and worst of him. So she wore her red dress, her hair was a little longer and her panties were non-existed. She wore these red boots and they hid the dress. Jessica walk in with a red dress as well and she hugged her sister.

"You're ready." Jessica said and Natalie responded, "I really am." "Natalie, I'm so sorry…" Jessica said and Natalie responded, "Jessica, he chose me in the end, he wants to spend forever with me and it's going to feel weird being a stepmother to my sister's baby that he created." "Yeah, I'm waiting for the Hee-haw theme to start." Jessica said and Natalie responded, "If it wasn't for you, I weren't be here. I'm sorry I called you those horrible names." "It's okay." Natalie said and they hugged again.

In the men's room, Dominick was sitting there with his eyes wide very open and there was a knock on the door. It was Todd Manning and Christian Vega, his best men. "You're ready." Todd said and Dominic responded, "Yeah, I just wish we eloped." Dominick said and Todd responded, "There's still time." "Yeah we could slip you out…" Christian said. "Actually, me and blaze have plan B worked out." Dominick said and added, "I'm sorry I ever disrespected your family by impregnating Jessica and…" "You better be there for the baby." Todd said and he left. Christian walked over and said, "I like you. Any other man would have walked away but you own up to it." "Live now, respect your creators and die later." Dominick said…


	2. The neputals

Reason To Live

By

Chosen2007

Part Two

Jessica enters the room with Dominick, "How's the baby?" asked Dominick and Jessica responded, "Good." "I don't regret that night because of the baby, I regret hurting Natalie." Dominick said and Jessica responded, "I was furious at you for telling her the morning after but you weren't be you, if you hid it." "I'm sorry for putting Nash in the hospital, he hit me first." Dominick said and Jessica responded, "You could have walked away." "This baby is lucky to have you." Jessica added and she walked off.

Ten minutes later….

There was a knock at the door, Dominick lean against the door. "Do you want to go with plan B?" Dominick asked and Natalie responded, "So far so good." "I have the car in the back." Dominick said and Natalie responded, "It's okay." "Is the dress easily to get out of?" Dominick asked and Natalie responded, "Very." "I love you blaze." Dominick said and Natalie responded, "God, I love you." She walked off and then the music hit.

Jessica walked to Nash and sat next to him. "Are we okay?" Jessica asked and Nash responded, "We are." "Are you okay raising this baby?" Jessica asked and Nash responded, "It's part of you and I'm honored that you still want me to." Jessica and Nash share one of their passion-filled kisses.

The wedding went off without a hitch and no plan B. The first dance was the song Reason to Live by Kiss which was their song. Nash walked over to Dominick, "I want to say congratulations…."


	3. The Fight

Reason To Live

By

Chosen2007

Part Three

Nash shook his head and then deck Dominick. He was still on his feet, he turned to his blaze and Natalie shook her head. "Wow. You still hit like a girl." Dominick said and nail Nash in the ribs which would still healing. Antonio could help but smile at that and told John to stand back to let them go. "You want to step outside." Dominick offer and Nash responded, "You first."

Roxy and Viki looked at each other, "I have fifty on Nash." Viki said and Roxy said, "I have fifty on Dom."

They went outside, Nash slapped Dominick, Dominick tackled Nash, he wailed on him, Nash kicked him in the balls, He started kicking Dominick in the ribs and Dominick caught the next foot then hit him in the balls. Dominick kept punching Nash in the face and working him over in the ribs. Nash pimp-slapped him and Dominick pimp-slapped him back. They were breathing very heavy and Nash threw dirt in his eyes, he tackled him down. Antonio and Christian exchanged bets too. They were broken up, Dominick tackled Nash and went through a glass door. Nash turned Dominick on his back, Natalie came in dropped the flowers and nail Nash in the head, he got knocked out. She kneels to Dominck and said, "Plan B." They walked off.

Viki gave Roxy the money; Antonio gave Christian money as well.


	4. Reunitied

Reason To Live

By

Chosen2007

Part Four

_It was February 10__th__, Jessica had gotten out of Saint Anna's, Jared was in jail again and Dominick was out. Dominick and Jessica had becoming very good friends from Saint Anna and so they were talking at the park. Jessica was sharing __about __her __e__strangled__ relationship with Nash since she was right and then Natalie came, Dominick's eyes was locked. _

"_This is my sister, Natalie." Jessica introduced and there was that silence again. "Guys, are you there?" Jessica asked and Natalie with Dominick walked to each other. They share the smallest kiss and then it was big. They stopped and Natalie said, "It's good to see you again." Jessica interrupted, "Wait." Natalie explained, "When I found about __Vicki__ and everyone, I cheated on him and he cheated on me. We ended things but had break-up sex." "I said to her that if it was meant to be, the first time we see each other again __there __would be a kiss and that fire is there baby…" Dominick said and Natalie laughed. "You know I think I will leave you two alone." Jessica said and backed out slowly. _

_He touched her so soft and she felt the anticipation with his around her face, she wasn't scared at her. _

_"I'm not going to just jumped right in your bed." Natalie said and Dominick responded, "No. I want to work for it." "How's your addiction to self-injury?" Natalie asked and Dominick responded, "It's getting better. I have__n't cut for__ many weeks." "Good. I hated the sight of blood on you." Natalie said and Dominick responded," Natalie is just my other addiction for me being rough during sex, I don't want to hurt you and it overwhelms me what I want to do." "__You've back__off __before." Natalie said and Dominick responded, "How are we going to…" Natalie just kissed him and had him again….._


	5. The boots

_**Reason **__**To**__** Live**_

_**By**_

_**Chosen2007**_

_**Part Five**_

_**It was February 17, Natalie was with Jessica, Nash and Jess was building a bridge back. "He's very intense and the night when we started having sex, he was afraid." Natalie said and Jessica responded, "A man afraid of sex." "He told me it was so rough with one of his girlfriends that she was pressing charges, I mean it wasn't raped, she didn't say no, I talked to her, **__**he**__** doesn't hit." Natalie said and Jessica responded, "What do you want to do?" "The first thing we've done his been very low-key…." **_

_**She explained that the dates were out in the opened, it gave Dominick the chance to be romantic and funny. It's been good for a week. **_

_**"However, I go home and take two cold showers back to back." Natalie said and Jessica responded, "That's good." "However, there's this part of me that wants to be his little sex-toy in bed**__**.."**__** Natalie said and she had tears, "It scares me but I don't want to lose him again." Natalie cried and Jessica had her. **_


	6. Grace?

_**Reason **__**To**__** Live**_

_**By**_

_**Chosen2007**_

_**Part Six**_

_**It was March **__**1**__**st**____** Natalie would dress the part of the sex-toy that Dominick wanted and she wore this tight leather dress, fishnets and over the knee boots. She was thinking maybe he changed and maybe he doesn't like this. She had video diaries of how she felt about him in this very outfit and after she was done. She **__took it off__** and **__she thought she was Natalie again__**. It wasn't her dressed like that, it was someone else but Dominick never said he wanted **__**her **__**to be that person. It was just someone she thinks he would want to see. **_

_**Which begged the question, did this contribute to the person she was when she came to Land view?**_

_**He protected her because he loved her and she would be whoever he wanted. It wasn't a power thing, it was respect. Whatever he gave to her, she gave back. She hated his self-**__**injuries,**__** he said it took the pressure of him being that guy. **_

_**After she reminisces she walked out and went to the office. She walked in and did her work, she had eyes on her and she didn't know what it was. She was going to have lunch with Dominick, as she told the assistant to buzz him out, she met him and she leaped then gave him a passionate kiss. He looked down and she looked down.**_

_**"Oh My God."**__** Natalie said and saw she still had the boots with fishnets. He closed the doors …….**_

_**Natalie never told why Dominick always protected her….**_

_**He walked to her slowly and sat her on the desk. Natalie told her assistant to take all calls. "Honey, you don't forget these things, what's going on?" Dominick said and Natalie responded, "Nothing." She **__**said**__** with a hint of nervousness. "Natalie is Grace back!" Dominick said and Natalie had a hold of Grace, the one that protected her those days in middle school. Natalie paused and then Grace looked at Natalie, "I've hated it that she's locked me up." Natalie's mouth said with Grace's sultry voice and Dominick knew what's going on. "Grace, you can't do this. Natalie has a lot to lose **__**if you're**__** found out." Dominick said and Grace responded, "Don't you miss me. I was the one who understood every inch of your **__**needs**__**. Natalie could never handle that. You never hurt me. You always said that when someone forces you to be a little taboo. They need to be hurt but if it's mutual**__**…**__**…" Dominick was ashamed how much fun he had with her alter and as well as Natalie. He just hugged Grace. **_

_**Natalie was Grace, it was a con that he never knew about but for the right reasons. She knew that he would never do those things as Natalie but maybe as Grace.**_


	7. The Gensis of the diary

**Reason ****To**** Live**

**By**

**Chosen2007**

**Part Seven**

**It was April second and Natalie was tired of playing the dual role of Grace and her. Part of the reason why she left was because when she was "Grace" it was so exhausting sometimes to take the intensity of Dominick's rough sex. It was hard for ****her ****to take all that in and so she never shared that was part of her reason. Natalie was enjoying just being a couple with Dominick. He didn't like it that it was no longer boot season but he loved her so much. **

_Jessica and Nash were right where they would before the Tess scheme and it felt good that __there was __no more acting __likes__ someone else. However, as Jessica was doing sprin__g cleaning, she saw her patent __black short dress and though the memories of being Tess are vague, she did remember that. She did remember how it was to have that power over men but then she her boots and she stroke __her __finger along the front of it._

_**In Saint Anna, when she **__**was**__**, she admitted to Dominick, "I missed being that confident all the time, Tess gave me that, I feel like I'm old now and I can't do that anymore." Jessica said and Dominick responded, he held her hand, "We are such stuff as dreams are made of." He gave her a pen and notebook. **_

_Jessica remember the last part of that conversation, __**"I know you weren't trade **__**Bree**__** for anything, I would give anything to have met Tess." Dominick said as Jessica **__**remembers**___

_Jessica sat on her bed, she started writing. _

_**She was in love with her husband because she saw her through death itself, she never share that she came back to him. However, in the same parts he helped for her to get committed. She met a man who was mental in certain aspects didn't agree why she did, what she did but he adore her. Maybe it was because he saw the past in her eyes, maybe it was because it was her past that he saw but maybe it was because it was the future. He told her about the things that made him want to cut himself and watch it bleed. She told him about the heroin. They share back and forth on who was crazier. This was an emotional affair, through clouds of craziness and insanity, when the fog is so deep, you can't see in front of you or yourself. She saw Dominick clearly but **__**she didn't love him, she loved her husband, this much she knew, all this was, this was an emotional affair.**_

_As she closed the book, she got it out and then put it away to join her family. _


	8. The night

Reason To Live

By

Chosen2007

_Part Eight_

_It was May __First,__ Natalie finally broke down and was planning the perfect night for her and Dominick. She stuttered because she was going to fake "Grace" again. You see, she told him "Grace" started from a sexual moment in the bleachers, __in junior high, __she told him it was rape and what it was, __the__ boy didn't love her. Natalie made him pay then Dominick made him pay. _

_Jessica helped her with the night she was planning__ and as she lid the candles, she remembers her latest entry in her story._

**She had the girl she always wanted in her hands, she had the man, her knight her bed but neither could know what it's like to be crazy like she was. Neither of them knows and then she closed her eyes. She would like to smell the hint of Jasmine in the air, she would like to have those eyes pear and seduce her for every reason for sex to come. She wanted that so much and his was all her dreams, it was Nash, yes, **_it was Nash……._**One more time, let's tell ourselves so we don't feel like we're a whore. One more times let's tell ourselves that Tell ourselves that Nash is the one, one more lie, it won't hurt. It won't hurt at all just say it, it was Nash and you can't take it back because that would mean……**

_Jessica came back to reality, it wasn't about __**her**__ tonight, it was about __**Natalie and Dominick**__Her Dominick….._


	9. Chapter 9

_Reason __To__ Live_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Nine_

_It was October 2007……_

_Dominick found out about Natalie, it was over. Jessica found out what Natalie did, blast her, went to another entry…_

_**Now that you messed it up, it**__** will soon **__**be my time. Now that your lies caught up, just for one night he will be mine. Now that you fuck it up, I'm going all out. Now that you screw it up, there will be no doubt. I will **__**plan**__** on making him release, over and over. I planned on making it hard, in more ways than one. He's a genius, I want his **__**Genes**__** and if he wants you back, I came**______**it's **__**what I wanted.**_

_The vindictiveness' of Tess showed up in Jessica, she on the surface for__gave__ Nash but that was on the surface, she pack up told Nash they were going to see a new talent and Nash gave her a kiss, Jessica kissed __Bree__ she was off. Dominick met her, they had a tire blowout and they made it to a hotel. Jessica's plan was panning out and the blow-out that was sabotage went perfect. _

_What she also wrote, __**we can't fixed it, let's just rent a room, not calling ahead would have been doom. You're single, your fair game, the one you wanted, **__**you**__** know the name. I expect what I heard so many rumors about. The hair-pulling, the intensity and everything you're about. Nash's unforgiving act will be my night. **_

_Jessica and Dominick were always friends first, Jessica knew how hurt he still was and Jessica went over to hug him. She was honestly sorry, it happened. _

_In this one she said, __**You**__** didn't cut once since you heard the news. Your growth is intoxicating. You didn't hurt yourself once. I smell you and it'**__**s a turned on**__**. You became the bigger man and I could **__**love **__**that. This ring can't come **__**off,**__** my finger is a little fat. **_

_They looked at each other and Dominick touched her face, he stopped and __stare__ at her again. He fought it and fought it. Jessica touched his lips, he licked her finger. _

_He fought, "__**Nash this is my revenge on behalf of Jessica, she screamed, she kicked and you just stood there. You just stare. My payback to you will be my pleasure and hers too.**_

_Dominick said, "If you want to stopped, just say the words, this is going to get really rough. Let's forget you are married and I'm still in love with your sister, she was first." Dominick kissed her so much and harder. She bit his lip, he returned the favor. He grabbed her hair, the clothes fell and the finale was great. They cried because it felt so right, the finale was gone and the encore was several times. _

_Present….._

_Dominick repeated his performance with Natalie with few alterations, he loved her, he married her, they will be in counseling as well and Natalie knew he belonged to her, Dominick was safe. Dominick knew that fire had no place in this world._

_**I love you Nash but I love you too Dominick, that one night will be just that one night**____Jessica wrote as her final entry._


	10. Point Of View

_Reason __To__ Live _

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Ten_

_Jessica/Tess POV_

_It's all a lie when I say you're the only one Nash, it's a lie and once again the same old pattern, same old story, I break one heart, I fall for another, asked Will, asked Christian, asked Antonio and now ask you. This is different, this time, I'm torn, I'm not in two, __I'm__ one. Dominick had a threesome with one woman and he loved my body so much. He took great time to made sure I got off, he took great pleasure in it and now am I his or am I yours? Who am I?_

_Nash POV_

_First it was Tess and then it was Jessica. I don't know__ what am I doing here? I love __Bree__ more anything and I want to give her a home but I know Jessica she's not happy with me anymore, I betrayed her. I hurt her, when all she wanted to do was help. Mind you, it was a very dangerous plan but her heart was in the right place. Mind you she was tearing herself apart, Dominick is not a fling, __he's__ real to her and now what to do. _

_Dominick POV_

_It was Jessica who I met, it was Jessica who I kissed but I knew Tess behind those entire kisses, all those words. Jessica said that Nash made her second guess who he loves more, she knows I love her as a whole. She felt she own something to stop Jared and didn't listen because she felt she still needed Tess. She thought he would be on board instantly, she was wrong. I'm showing her she doesn't need Tess anymore, all she needs is herself and __Bree__. I'm….._

_Natalie POV_

_Thirteen years I've lied to him, thirteen years I've told me nothing but lies and now I have the ring, I have one more, my one night with John and now I don't know who the father is……._


	11. Chapter 11

Reason To Live

By

Chosen2007

Part 11

_It's Not Over is by __Daughty_

Jessica was racing against time, she had found out that Natalie lied about the child's father, it was John and she found out that Nash wants a divorce. Jessica knew what came next, she knew that Dominick could find a razor and she found their place. She yelled for Dominick, she kept yelling and Dominick appeared. Jessica ran to him and checks his arm, pulled down his pants, checked his body and found….no cuts.

Jessica smiled and said, "I'm so proud of you." Dominick responded, "You know." "I punched the hell out of Natalie and hurt by hand, Nash wants a divorce and so I choose you." Jessica said and Dominick responded, "So you're choosing me because Nash wants a divorce." Dominick said insulted and Jessica pulled out a paper, it showed Jessica was going to file for divorce. "I wasn't finished." Jessica said and Dominick responded, "You didn't have to." They kiss for the first time in five months; they kiss with passion and love." Jessica stopped, she said, "I think the next divorce I get it for free." Then laughed and Dominick responded, "There won't be a next time."

Taken all I could take,And I cannot wait.We're wasting too much timeBeing strong, holding on.Can't let it bring us down.My life with you means everything,So I won't give up that easily.I'll blow it away, blow it away.Can we make this something good?'Cause it's all misunderstood.Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.Let's start over.I'll try to do it right this time around.It's not over.'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.This love is killing me,But you're the only one.It's not over.

In July, they had their baby and they name it Megan in honor of the one she didn't have. However, the judge didn't grant Natalie and Dominick the divorce, she granted Jessica and Nash. They had a drink after, it was amicable. At October, the six month Marriage therapy between Natalie and Dominick trial expired and then they had a divorce, then Jessica and Dominick married in December. They have stayed together for forty years, Jessica got it right this time.


End file.
